In the Wind
by IvyBane444
Summary: She appeared before me, but vanished just as quick as she had come. But the thing is she saved my life. Possible OCxGray pairing
1. She saved my Life

She had appeared before me but vanished just as quick as she had came. But the thing is she saved my life.

/

Gray pov:

We had just picked a new job getting rid of a dark guild that was terrorizing a town. We never expected their leader to be so stealthy.

"Hey Flame brain watch out!" I shouted to Natsu as a few members of the dark guild flew his way. He ducked and they landed on the ground in front of him their faces planted in the dirt. I turned to face my own problem. Or six problems.

"Your going to regret messing with us you Fairy scum!" A guy yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"Ahhh!" The guy yelled as he started to run which caused all the others to charge me as well.

"Great." I said. Having to deal with six people coming at you was a pain in the butt. I ducked and dodged all of their attacks and turned to punch all of them in the face. As a result I sent all of them into a tree.

"Took you long enough." Natsu said, as he sat down on a small pile of people.

"Yeh I bet I took out more guys than you." I said running over to the tree where my attackers were lying unconscious. I started to drag some of them over tho Natsu. When I went back to get two more guys I heard rustling in the forest.

"Gray watch out!" I heard everyone scream as they started to move towards me. It was too late a big guy stood in front of me seconds away from cutting off my head. It was too late to move and too late for my friends help.

"If my guild is dying I'm taking one of you Fairy scum with us!" The man said laughing. Was this really it, my end. My death. Then I felt a sudden gust of wind and their was someone standing in front of me and the big guy was on the ground in front of her.

"Get those thoughts out of your head idiot." The girl said before disappearing into another gust of wind. The gust of wind stopped and their I stood. A big guy in front of me and my friends rushing to me from behind.

"Hey Gray are you okay!" Lucy shouted at me tears forming in the corner of her eyes," I thought you were dead for sure his sword was maybe a few inches from your neck."

"Yeh Gray what happened?" Natsu asked running up next to Lucy Erza not far behind.

"A girl saved my life." I said.

"Where is she." Erza said," we have to thank her."

I looked around, but their probably wasn't anyone for miles," I don't know."

/

Hey! I hope you liked it. This is one of the best little things that I wrote.

I might continue this story. If you think I should keep this story going just tell me and I'll try to get another chapter out.

Thank you for reading! ^-^


	2. Hiding or Trying to

AOT123: Thank you so much for the review it really made my day. And thanks so much for being the first person to review on this story! :)

* * *

Mystery Girl pov:

I pulled my hood up even farther over my head just to make sure it wouldn't fall. Right now I'm trying to get as far away from the woods as possible. Since for a couple weeks now I had been snooping around a dark guild hopping to steal some food and money. Then a group of wizards came charged in and got rid of the whole lot. I had watched their battles. I saw the master stalking up on that man.

"They were just being stupid, seriously who doesn't first look around to make sure they have everyone," I threw up my hands in frustration," Its the most basic rule that you could have!" I watched as the people around me gave me nervous stares.

"Ugh," I groaned as I started walking again. I unconsciously placed my hand over my left shoulder feeling the two lumps under my cloak. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Ugh, no don't think of that now." I told myself wiping my tears. I heard shouts coming from behind me and I turned to see the same group of people I saw who were in the woods.

"What the heck," I whispered ducking into the alley," how on earth could they have been that fast?" I looked back out onto the streets but quickly pulled back as I saw five figures pass me. I was glued to the wall and when I saw all them leave my eyes closed and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey who are you?" A man's voice said. I jumped, I placed my hand on my chest and breathed slowly hoping to stop my heart from beating so fast.

"Why would you want to know?" I asked looking up. When I saw his face I froze.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, now what's your name?" He asked.

"Nana Hakubae, why did you even stop in this alley?" I asked him. Could he have remembered my voice.

He gave me a puzzled look,"Sorry you just seem really familiar." He said continuing to stare at me.

I turned away slightly and pulled my hood up a little,"You must be confusing me with someone else." Their was a moment of silence while he continued to stare.

He finally turned away to look at the wall,"Do you have anywhere to go?" He asked.

"What kind of question is that." I said.

"I just want to know." He said looking down at me and I could tell he was smiling.

"No," I said my head snapping up at him," but it's not like I need any help from you!"

He raised his hands as if in surrender" Never said you did, but your coming with me." He grabbed my wrist pulling me out of the alley and toward the back of the city.


	3. Dragged Away

"Wait hold on where are you taking me!" I yelled at Gray trying to pull my arm from his grasp.

"What does it look like I'm taking you back to the guild with me." Gray said dragging her through the crowds of people, "You can join the guild and join the family." Gray turned and smiled. A slight pink tint found it's way onto Nana's cheeks.

"What if I don't want to join." Nana whispered, barely audible.

"Once you meet everyone you'll change your mind." He said. Nana almost ran into Gray's back as he came to a sudden stop in front of a tall building that was built to look like a castle. Nana heard loud crashes coming from inside. She cringed when she heard what sounded like the wall being cracked by a body slamming into it.

"It doesn't sound like a nice place to be." Nana said looking to Gray. for all she knew these people were savages.

"You'll learn that fights happen a lot, especially with flame brain around." Gray said.

None of this reassured her," Flame brain wh-" she was cut off by a man with salmon hair breaking through the doors and slamming a fist into Gray's face."

"You wanna start a fight ice-princess!" The maniac yelled landing on his feet,"Oh hey." He turned to me and waved.

"Uh hi." I said raising my hand weirdly in the air.

"Stupid flame-brain you wanna start a fight!" Gray yelled jumping up off the ground. i jumped out of the way as Gray came at Natsu.

"What are you two doing!"A red haired woman came out the smashed doors. I backed away a little as she let off a murderous vibe,"Oh hello you must be new." she said turning to me. Seriously these people are crazy.

* * *

Hey!

Sorry this chapter is so short, I tried to think but theirs a lot going on around my house. So next time I will try to have a longer chapter. I hope you like it.

:)


	4. Night Sky

"ERZA!" Both men yelled turning to face her with frightened expressions.

"Hello my name is Erza Scarlet," she said turning to me extending her hand. While she wasn't looking the two began to fight again.

"H-hello ," I said timidly reaching for her hand with one of mine and with the other making sure my hood was pulled up far enough. She started to usher me inside.

"Here come inside, meet the others." She said. I was pushed in to a large room with lots of people inside, some laughing their heads off, some fighting with each other, and other drunk. What might have surprised me the most was the woman drinking barrel after barrel of liquor.

"Erza!" The lady with the barrels of alcohol yelled," who's the new kid!" That seemed to get everybody's attention. They all turned to me some with smiles and some with curious faces.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" they all yelled as though they had planned it, yet she knew it was spontaneous. Some raised glasses while others held up their hands and made what Nana thought to be a signature sign.

"Is she a new child?" an old man asked walking up to me.

"Uh well I, I wasn't, I'm not planning.." I started but was soon cut off.

An arm rapped around my shoulders,"Come on join in on the fun," Gray said grinning from ear to ear," a least for a little while."

I thought about it for a moment but reconsidered when I saw the happy faces around me," Fine.." I said giving up.

"Come on!" The boy Gray called Natsu said tackling Gray and I in a hug. They pushed me inside to introduce me to all the members.

* * *

A few hours later I had met most of the members. They were MiraJane, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, the master Macarov, the Thunder Legion, Team Shadowgear, Lucy, and others it would take far to long to mention all of them.

I sat at a table with the the group called Team Natsu, drinking a strawberry smoothie Mira so generously gave to me. I watched Natsu and Lucy laugh with each other Natsu being more annoying to Lucy than the other way around. I turned my head to watch Juvia dote over Gray as he tried to eat, the hearts in her eyes growing bigger with every passing second. A smile spread across my lips. A smile that had not been seen for a very long time.

"You look like your having a fun time." Erza said siting down next to me.

"You have a really nice guild here." I said

" It's a family." said Erza a soft warm smile one her face. I looked at her confused."This is our great family."

"A family." I said looking into Erza's face," I've never had a family before." Erza looked at me a little shocked but compassion was all I could see.

Erza's soft smile turned to one of pure joy"Then why not be a part of ours."

I perked up a little, these nice people. Even though I had spent maybe a few hours or more. I feel as though I can trust them. Not with everything but with at least most of it."Really, I can just join."

"Sure," she smiled," We can go tell Gramps together."

"Gramps?" I questioned.

I earned a laugh from Erza," The master."

"Oh, that's nice, you are all like one giant family." I said standing from the table.

"Master." Erza called to the old man drinking on top of the bar.

"What is it child?" he asked putting down his cup.

"Nana wants to join our family." She stepped further to the side so he could see me better.

"Excellent!" the master roared with great enthusiasm," Mira please give this girl a guild mark."

"Coming," Mira said carrying over what looked like a stamp,"Now where do you want it?" I placed my hand under my chin for a moment. I want it where I will always be able to see it and know that they think of me as family.

"on my left wrist," I said pointing to the underside. She pressed the stamp firm and when she pulled it off a heard a pop. She moved the stamp to reveal a guild mark that was a dark shade of blue, purple, and a hint of white mixed together. In her eyes it resembled the night sky.

"It's beautiful," She said mesmerized by the colors. She traced over it lightly with her fingers." _Finally,"_ She thought," _A real family."_


	5. Day Off Or It Was Supposed To Be

Hey! I'm sorry this chapter is late but I've had a really frustrating week because of school and other activities so I tried to get this out on Wednesday but I just didn't have enough time.

So here it is and I hope you like it and I'm sorry it's so short. :)

* * *

It had been a few months since Nana had joined Fairy Tail. She had began to open up little by little. She had started to go on jobs with Natsu and Gray. She also got to know more members and more about them. She had decide to stay in Fairy Hills with most of the others girls, and had made a slight reputation for herself.

But today, was her day off." Hey Nana what are you planning on doing today?" Lucy asked running over to her.

"I don't know," Nana said," I was just thinking of staying here and asking Levy for a book to read."

Lucy grabbed Nana's hand," You should go shopping with me!"

"What's shopping?" Nana asked her face becoming confused.

"What!" almost all the girls in the guild yelled hearing Nana's answer as well. It wasn't long before Erza, Lucy, and Mira had dragged Nana out of the guild and down into the town.

"You should go try this on." Lucy said holding up a top trying to see how it would look on Nana, while the other two were looking through the other bins and racks in the store.

"Lucy I really don't enjoy this can we head back to the guild now?" Nana said.

"Well, I guess," Lucy said looking at their cart of clothes," we probably have enough things." She grabbed the cart and headed off with the other two Nana sluggishly walking behind them back to the guild.

* * *

"That was torture," Nana groaned sitting next to Gray and Natsu laying her head on the table.

Happy came down and patted Nana's back,"Aye, shopping with Lucy can be torture."Hey I heard that you stupid cat!" Lucy shouted raising a fist a Happy.

Nana let out a small laugh that did not go unnoticed by the people around her," Is this what days off are supposed to be like?" she asked still grinning from Lucy's outburst.

"I guess so." Natsu said smiling at the girl. They all were laughing and smiling together when the guild door and walls around it burst inward. A group of four walked in through the hole.

"What was that for!" Natsu yelled clearly angry with all the others showing the same emotion. They all stood up, they were expecting the worst.

"All we want is S49572." The man clearly said looking around the room. Upon hearing his request Nana stumbled back a few step almost falling on the person behind her. The man looks her in the eye and his mouth curves into a grin. At his smile Nana's knees give out and she falls almost limp into Gray's arms.

The leader let out a light laugh at Nana's reaction," There you are."


End file.
